borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emperor
Skirmish Emperor Has anyone else seen the weapon pics on the GBX forums? There's one of a "Skirmish Emperor" but it has 3000+ damage and about 2000 shock damage per second. I heard they've redone the health & damage system, but I'm still not sure if that's a legit gun. Any thoughts? Auntarie (talk) 08:37, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Well from some higher level gameplay video ive seen (for the life of me i cant find the video, but i know it was one showcasing axton's skill tree after completeing one playthrough, so at level 35 ish i think) both shields and health look like they go up exponentially to some degree, since at level 35 axton had 5000ish health and a 3000ish sheild if i remember correctly. That said, i guess it might be plausible that it was a level 50 teir weapon, but I think it would be unlikely. 16:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC) for the emperor? table top games have an audible battlecry? possibly the intended reference is dawn of war. also a WH40K game. 12:16, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Not very likely. "For the Emperor" appears in virtually every tabletop rule book that even mentions the Imperial Forces. It is not something that originated in Dawn of War. 17:28, October 3, 2012 (UTC)M Incidentally, it's also the battlecry of Imperial NPCs in Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Atypicaloracle (talk) 12:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :rulebook makes more sense. i was trying to imagine a pewter miniature w/ vox player triggered by tweaking left boot. 13:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :This is a pretty generic phrase that's been used in countless works. Unless there is some additional correlation in the mechanics of the gun or something, I think attributing it to any specific source is questionable. WhackyGordon (talk) 22:30, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::The most common weapon among the Space Marines, the group most commonly shown using the phrase, is an SMG (at least by their standards). The Space Marines are super soldiers with augmented strength and awareness. Although not generally emphasized, this combination allows them to fire their weapons without recoil having any impact and near perfect accuracy against targets without super human reflexes, holographic defenses, or deflection fields. The Emperor in Borderlands 2 allows an accurate six shot burst that nearly ignores recoil. So, the six shot burst is more accurate than a normal three shot burst on a more typical weapon. A few variants of the bolter (although not the main version) have some similar design characteristics. The only thing really missing is that it should have been explosive elemental. However, all Torgue weapons literally function like Warhammer 40K bolt weapons anyways, so focusing on that aspect of the weapon would have been more difficult. :Well the text "you know... for him" is what makes me think it's warhammer 40k. In 40k every one refers to the emporor as the emperor or just him or he. even the xenos like the eldar. In dawn of war 2 you can hear the eldar say his troops are here refering to the emperor. Look up some quotes and "thoughs of the day" on the lexicanum you will notice the flaver text is very similiar.Sindrie (talk) 02:59, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Sindrie :I haven't even played Warhammer 40k and know it's a reference to it. The phrase has memetic status with Warhammer. M0xxy (talk) 04:19, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I've literally just found this weapon, does 6545 dam and 3605.09 fire (lvl 50 weapon) (cyborg_66) 23.14, November 12th, 2012 (GMT) 7 Bullet Burst? An Emperor I found fires 7 bullets per burst. http://cloud.steampowered.com/ugc/612754991321083896/E4D22A1310F5DA0A0A8382DA18CED9C85A815DA0/ Theres the screenshot of the weapon itself. I just find it a bit weird since the red text means it fires 6 bullet bursts. Feenecks Chompski (talk) 03:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Confirmed. I was farming Rouf to get emperors, and I got one that fires 7 round burst. Ill post a video of the 2 guns, both Stoic Emperors, but one is a bit upgraded and has the 7 round burst. Willhelm 55 (talk) : : ::It recently got a buff. I wonder to what degree that effects it. 06:31, October 16, 2013 (UTC)